


Love Language

by Safeira



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Animal Play Kitten Han Jisung | Han, Animal Play Kitten Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bottom Seo Changbin, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Everyone Loves Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Face-Fucking, Free Use Kink, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Kim Seungmin is Horny, Lee Felix is Seo Changbin's Gay Awakening, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Pillow Princess Seo Changbin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Rough Sex, Seo Changbin is a Panicked Gay, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Strength Kink, Submissive Kim Seungmin, Subspace, Switch Han Jisung | Han, Switch Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bang Chan, Top Hwang Hyunjin, Top Kim Seungmin, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Top Yang Jeongin | I.N, Unsafe Sex, it's a tag now, it's just recording through a phone, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safeira/pseuds/Safeira
Summary: Felix gives his members everything they could ever want, including himself.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 64
Kudos: 664





	1. Seungmin

Felix has always loved taking care of his members, helping them relax when the stress gets too much. He cooked them their favorite comfort food, gave them lots of love and offered massages to relieve tense muscles, so it’s only natural that it started to evolve and go beyond that.

He had been sitting on Seungmin’s lower half, while the one underneath him was on his stomach, giving him a massage and relishing in the pleasured moans the younger was letting out with each press of his thumbs on hardened knots in tensed shoulders. Upon asking him to turn around, he heard with a soft whine and spotted Seungmin’s flushed face.

The younger man slowly turned around and Felix knew why he was behaving so shyly. He could see the imprint of Seungmin’s hardened member through the loose sweatpants, already leaking pre-cum and staining the material. While he knew that it could be embarrassing for Seungmin, he didn’t want his hard work to be undone so soon when he could help relieve it.

“Is it okay if I touch you?” Felix asked simply, as if it was something that they did on a regular basis. When he didn’t get a reply, he assumed that Seungmin was uncomfortable and that he should leave so that the younger could take care of himself.

“I’m gonna go now, sorry—“ Felix had barely shifted when Seungmin’s hand shot out and grabbed his own, tugging it down to nudge against his clothed cock as he let out a weak moan, “P-please...”

“Are you sure?” He made no move to continue what Seungmin wanted, waiting for confirmation. Seungmin nodded, a quiet ‘yes’ escaping his lips in a breathy tone as he ground his aching cock into Felix’s still hand.

That was all he needed, hand spread out as wrapped it around the outline of Seungmin’s cock and utilized the friction of the pants to jerk him off. He moved his hand up and down slowly to the sound of heavy moans, watching attentively as the stain on the fabric spread out even more.

Felix’s eyes went higher and he saw that Seungmin’s eyes were closed, lips barely parted as he let out sinful sounds that went straight to his own cock. He hadn’t even noticed how hard he had gotten, too focused on providing pleasure to the younger member.

“More, a- _ah please_...” Seungmin begged, gasping from how Felix’s grip tightened around him. He sighed as the older member pulled down his sweatpants and continued his ministrations, pressing his thumb into the leaking head and using the pre-cum to help slick it up as he stroked it faster.

“May I...?” Felix lowered his head, looking at Seungmin through his lashes. Seungmin looked back at Felix, eyes widened as he saw his face so close to his erect member making his stomach clench as his cock twitched in interest.

“Ye—“ The rest of the word was lost in a choked breath as Felix suckled on the swollen head of his cock, lapping up the salty liquid. His hips attempted to buck upwards but Felix held them down with his hands on Seungmin’s pelvis, thumbs massaging the sensitive skin of his inner thighs.

Felix swirled his tongue around the bulbous head before bobbing up and down, cheeks hollowed out as he sucked on Seungmin’s cock while desperate pants and mewls echoed in the air. “Lix—I’m, I’m close...!“

Felix hummed at that, using his small hand to cover the surface he couldn’t get into his mouth and drooled over it. Seungmin couldn’t stop staring, Felix’s pretty face sucking his cock like it was his last meal, messy with spit and the lewd noises—

“ _Ahnnn—!_ "

He didn’t even have time to warn Felix, groaning as he came hard into the hot mouth that hadn’t stopped milking him. Felix dutifully swallowed every single drop before pulling off and wiping his wet chin with the back of his hand. He licked his lips, satisfied that he didn’t need to do any extra cleanup.

“You did well, Minnie.” He said soothingly, moving upwards to place a chaste kiss on Seungmin’s sweaty forehead and petting his hair with his clean hand. “I’ll be right back, don’t move alright?”

Seungmin whined, laying on the bed bonelessly as he waited for Felix to return. After a minute, he reappeared clutching a washcloth that he used to clean Seungmin and pulled his pants back up. Before he could leave, Seungmin broke the silence, “What about you?” He looked pointedly at Felix’s still tented crotch in his jeans, “I can help...”

Felix giggled, “That’s really sweet of you but I can take care of it. Thank you Minnie, rest well!” Once he saw Seungmin nod, he walked back to his own room and hurried into the shower, quickly jerking himself off. He imagined Seungmin beneath him like earlier, wantonly moaning for him as he rode him to completion and bit his lips as he came with stuttered breaths.

After his shower, he got dressed and decided to bake some treats. Later at dinner, his eyes caught Seungmin’s gaze, the latter’s ears having reddened imperceptibly as he looked away. Felix merely smiled at that, finding it cute.

“Are you okay, Seungminnie?” Jeongin asked, looking concerned. Everyone turned towards them, worried over Seungmin’s health. The flustered member answered, “Y-yeah, I’m fine! It’s just kinda warm in here...”

“If you say so,” Jeongin replied with a frown, not really convinced. He glanced between Felix and Seungmin, then went back to his food.

“I baked cookies for everyone tonight!” Felix announced excitedly, “Try to save some space for it!”

“There’s always space for Lixie’s cookies!” Chan exclaimed, rubbing his tummy to illustrate his point. Changbin retorted sarcastically, “You’re a black hole when it comes to food hyung, of course there’s always space.”

Everyone laughed and the earlier topic had been left forgotten. However, Jeongin wouldn’t stop staring at Felix.

Seungmin approached Felix after the meal, giving him a tight hug to convey his emotions, “Thanks for earlier, Lix-hyung. I hope that... we can do it again?”

“Of course, Minnie! Anytime you want,” Felix promised, returning the hug. He basked in the quiet love he could feel, breathing in Seungmin’s citrus-scented body wash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a big fat sucker for Felix with literally anyone and it shows. I'm still not great at writing smut, but I hope everyone enjoys it!


	2. Jeongin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin finds out what Seungmin and Felix have been up to and wants to try it out too.

Jeongin was always a curious one, he knew that it would come back to bite him someday. He just didn’t expect that he would accidentally see his hyungs in such a compromising position in their room.

He wasn’t a stranger to the concept of what Felix was doing to Seungmin, after all, he was still a healthy young man who had needs. However, it was different witnessing it in front of him compared to seeing things online.

As much as he wanted to ask Seungmin, he knew that the other would be closed off and disregard anything he said about the topic. Therefore, he went to the most likely source that would answer his questions.

“Felix-hyung?” He poked the older member’s shoulder. Felix turned around the kitchen sink, facing Jeongin with a smile and hands sopping wet as he was on dishwashing duty for the night. “Yeah, Innie?”

“Can we talk?” Jeongin shifted around, looking at their feet on the floor. Felix had smaller feet, but then again, he was smaller in general. It was cute. He glanced at Felix’s face again, “It’s... not important, but—“

“Sure thing! Just let me finish up here, yeah?” Felix turned back to the dishes, humming a song under his breath.

Jeongin sighed in relief. He didn’t know why he thought he’d be rejected, this was Felix-hyung. The one who was always willing to listen to the other members and their concerns, always trying his best for them.

“Where do you wanna talk?” He snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Felix’s deep voice. Chan was probably at the studio but Changbin was in their shared room. Seungmin was in the living room, watching TV with the rest of the members.

“My room.” Jeongin decided, glancing back at the others who were lost in their own bubble.

Felix nodded and they moved to the privacy of Jeongin’s room. He sat on the bed and Felix joined him, refraining from any physical contact as he looked at the younger man with concern.

“Is there something wrong?” Felix asked, frowning with worry.

Jeongin shook his head and opened his mouth, “Hyung... what were you doing with Seungmin earlier?” His face had turned a pretty shade of pink as he remembered what he had seen.

“You saw it?”

“I—I didn’t mean to, hyung!” He wished that the bed would sink underneath him and swallow him into nothingness. “I heard noises and I was gonna check on Seungmin...”

Felix shook his head, “It’s okay, I should’ve locked the door. It’s not your fault.” He scratched his head, looking pensive. As Jeongin’s hyung, he had a responsibility to him. He knew that the younger man was unfamiliar with intimacy, so he had to explain himself.

“I was giving Seungmin a massage and saw that he had become... aroused,” Felix’s face looked like he had been steaming in a sauna. “I asked if he wanted me to help him and he agreed. I hope it didn’t make you feel too bad, Innie.”

Jeongin’s countenance now matched Felix’s, both of them hesitantly making eye contact. He stuttered out, “I... I want to try it, hyung.” He hid his face into his hands, worried that he had asked for too much from Felix.

The older member looked shocked, “With _me?_ ” Jeongin nodded his head, still hiding his face.

“Look at me and say it, Innie. I need your words.” Felix placed his hand over Jeongin’s, hoping to make him feel less embarrassed.

“I want to do it with you, hyung.” Jeongin said, determination coating his words.

“What do you want to do with me?” Felix tilted his head, a teasing lilt to his question. “Tell me, you’re in charge tonight.”

Jeongin had imagined a scenario like this before, had fantasized about his bandmates. Felix had featured quite prominently in them, submissive and willing, pliant to his every desires. He loved the older’s tiny hands, often thinking about how big they would make his cock look when wrapped around it. Everything about Felix was small and that size difference drove him wild, especially when it was his _hyung_ , someone that was supposed to have an authoritative power over him.

He had been unable to look Felix in the eyes for a while after that, the guilt of masturbating to one of his favorite hyungs crushing him. Jeongin thought that he would move on, forget about those fantasies, but now they came crashing in like a tidal wave on a coastal beach.

“I want you to s-suck me off.” Jeongin faltered a bit, confidence slowly waning until Felix gently prodded him with another question, “How do you want me?”

“On your knees.”

Felix nodded and grabbed a pillow, placing it on the floor and kneeled on top of it. Ordinarily, he wouldn’t care about bruising his knees but he was certain that they would be in full display in his ripped skinny jeans.

“What now, Innie?” Felix looked up at Jeongin, who was still sitting on the bed and waited for the next set of instructions.

“Call me Master.” Oh no, did he go too far? Was Felix not comfortable with that?

Felix took a moment to process the words and slowly nodded, “Yes, Master.”

Just hearing those words was more than enough to get Jeongin half-hard, his shorts sporting a bulge. He got off the bed and rubbed himself through the thin fabric, groaning at the sight of Felix on his knees in front of him.

“Do... Do you have a safeword?” Jeongin asked shyly, relieved when Felix answered back with a giggle, “Cabbage, Master.”

Jeongin nodded and pulled his shorts down, revealing his semi-hardened cock to Felix. It wasn’t the first time that he’d been exposed to Felix, but it was never in this state or in this situation.

“Tap me twice if you need a break or want to stop.”

He placed the head at Felix’s mouth, spreading his pre-cum on slightly dry lips and rubbing it in. Felix’s tongue peeked out, licking at his lips and tasting the slightly sweet liquid. It swept across his cockhead and he groaned, “Open your mouth.”

Felix complied, opening his mouth wide as Jeongin pushed his cock past moistened lips and into the warm cavern. “A-ah, your mouth feels so good...” He slowly rocked his hips, careful not to accidentally choke Felix. His hand reached into Felix’s hair, brushing through it as he continued thrusting in and out.

Just as Jeongin was getting lost in the rhythm, he felt a hand come up to the one in Felix’s hair, clenching around it and forcing him to pull on the hair in his hold.

Felix moaned around his cock, the vibrations sending shocks down Jeongin’s spine and he pulled his hair harder, which in turn drew out more pleasured moans from the older man. He felt two taps on his thigh and hurried to pull away, panting in arousal but worried that he had hurt Felix.

“Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?” Felix looked at Jeongin with eyes clouded in lust, “P-please _use_ me, Master!” He returned Jeongin’s hand, which had removed itself, back to his hair and gave him a pitiful, pleading gaze.

Jeongin suddenly understood that Felix had enjoyed their exchange and wanted to go further. He hummed, petting his hair with love, “Seems like my pet is very impatient. It would be cruel to keep you waiting.”

He tugged on soft lavender strands, “Open.” Felix wasted no time opening his mouth as Jeongin went back in, thrusting his cock with reckless abandon as the older member gagged beautifully around his cock, throat tightening enough to make him groan out loud.

“F- _fuck!_ Lix, I’m gonna...!” Felix moaned with each thrust, his mouth behaving like a fleshlight for Jeongin’s thick, leaking cock. Heat built up in Jeongin’s navel, ready to explode at any moment.

“Cumming!” Jeongin groaned out, emptying himself in Felix’s mouth as he rode out his release. Felix coughed harshly, some of the cum spilling down the corners of his lips as he tried to swallow it all down.

Jeongin admired the result, Felix’s tear-stained face that had drool and his cum smeared on it. He was struck with an urge to lick it up, so he knelt down on his knees and used his tongue to clean up the mess on his chin.

Surprisingly, his cum wasn’t bitter like he thought it would be—it had a hint of sweetness. He sealed his mouth over Felix’s, tracing his tongue over the seam of his lips. In response, Felix parted his lips and drew Jeongin’s tongue in, tangling it with his own as they kissed passionately.

Jeongin reached down, teasingly scratching his nails over Felix’s jeans where his bulge rested. Felix whimpered into his mouth, feeling the hand pulling at his zipper and freeing his aching cock from the confinement of his boxers through his jeans. He gasped as Jeongin’s hand slid down to his base, stroking the heated member. His knees shook as he tried to keep them steady, but the sensations proved to be too much and he leaned his weight on Jeongin, trusting the younger to keep him upright.

Felix resisted the urge to move his hips, wanting to be obedient to his Master. Thankfully, his dilemma was solved when Jeongin stood up and carried him, laying him down on the bed and climbing on top of him. “Lix, are you okay with me returning the favor?”

“Y-yes please, Master,” Felix consented, voice high and breathy. He looked at Jeongin through half lidded eyes and watched as the younger pushed up his t-shirt and kissed down his body, stopping to flick his nipples with a playful tongue, until he reached his exposed cock. Jeongin undid the button of his jeans and slid it down his slim legs before licking a stripe up Felix’s cock.

Felix moaned encouragingly, fingers gripping tightly into the bedsheets. Jeongin spat on his cock, watching the spit leave a glistening trail as it traveled downwards. He wrapped a hand around the heated flesh, squeezing it while he allowed the head to pass through his lips and into his mouth.

Felix bit his lips, muffling his sounds of pleasure to prevent the others from hearing. Jeongin bobbed his head rhythmically, thinking about how Felix’s cock may not be as thick as his, but it wasn’t lacking in terms of length. However, the fact remained that it was pretty, just like its owner. His hand started pumping what he couldn’t fit into his mouth, quickly finding a steady rhythm.

“In— _Master,_ ” Felix corrected himself, body trembling as he tried his best not to writhe in pleasure. “I can’t h-hold it…” His lust-filled mind absently wondered if it really was Jeongin’s first time giving a blowjob.

Rather than answer him, Jeongin put in more effort and attention into making him cum. He pressed his tongue against pulsing veins, inwardly smirking when he tasted more of Felix’s pre-cum. He was determined to make Felix cum for him, he wanted to taste his cum, so he dug his tongue into his slit and lapped at it until Felix’s back arched, cock shooting its seed directly into his mouth.

The taste was bitter, which Jeongin expected, but it was addictive in a way.

He liked it, _a lot_.

Jeongin pulled off with a pop, eyes narrowed as he smiled in satisfaction. Some of the cum had dribbled down Felix’s cock, so he gathered it on his fingers and offered them to Felix who lazily took it into his mouth, tongue rolling around long digits as he tasted his own release.

He replaced his fingers with his own mouth, engaging Felix in another kiss, this one unhurried and leisurely. They exchanged saliva and tasted each other without a care until a knock sounded on the door.

“Innie? Felix? Can you open the door?” Seungmin’s voice came through the other side.

Felix made an aborted motion to get up but Jeongin pushed him back in bed, “You’re okay with him seeing you like this? I can send him away.”

“N..No,” Felix cleared his throat, voice hoarse from being used earlier, “I’m fine, let him in.”

“Alright.” Jeongin got up and put on his shorts before walking to the door and opening it while simultaneously blocking the view of the room, “Hey Seungminnie, what’s up?”

“I just wanted to grab my phone,” He said, shrugging.

“Yeah sure, come in.” Jeongin stepped aside and Seungmin’s eyes automatically drifted to his bed, where Felix lay half-naked and satiated, eyes glazed over. He blushed lightly, feeling a bit hot and swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Hi Minnie,” Felix greeted, sounding rougher than usual. “Innie, can you please clean me up? I’m starting to feel really gross.”

“Did you guys have to do it in _my_ bed?” Seungmin sighed, grabbing his phone from the desk where it had been charging.

“I have the upper bunk, of course we’re gonna do it in your bed.” Jeongin chuckled as he brought over wet wipes. Seungmin watched as the youngest meticulously wiped down Felix, getting rid of the accumulated liquids on his body.

“Next time, don’t start without me if you’re gonna do it in my bed.” He bargained.

“Deal.” Felix giggled, eyes twinkling in mirth.

“I don’t get a say in this?”


	3. Chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix surprises Chan with a visit at his studio and keeps him company.

Felix and Chan always had a special relationship, beyond sharing the same origins. They had a bond that allowed them to understand what the other wanted at any time, something that had the other members envious of their connection.

In Felix’s opinion, it was just because they had always communicated a lot and made sure that they were reading each other correctly.

In Chan’s opinion, they were just meant to be, soulmates.

If Felix found that ridiculous, he didn’t say anything. He loved to indulge Chan in anything he wanted, even the concept of something as fantastical as soulmates. It wasn’t a hardship by any means, Chan was attentive to his needs just as he was to Chan’s.

Chan would insist to everyone that it was brotherly affection that he felt for Felix, but what brother would have his cock deep in Felix’s ass if it was purely platonic? What he really felt for Felix was pure love, he would give him the world if it meant that he would stay his happy sunshine forever.

They knew that initiating anything during their trainee days was risky, so they continued working hard until they had debuted and could act upon their feelings without regrets.

At first, Felix was hesitant to approach his leader. While they were close, they had never indulged in physical contact of an intimate nature and it became an unseen obstacle between them that they had struggled to overcome. Over time, skinship became more common amongst the members of the group and Chan found himself yearning to be close to Felix.

They talked and came to the conclusion that they were in love with each other. Soon, they discovered that they were also slowly falling in love with the other members of their group. They agreed that they were fine with sharing if anyone else in their group showed interest in either of them.

Chan genuinely loved Felix, so much that he felt like his heart would burst every time he spent time with him. He would do anything for his boyfriend, protect him with everything he had at his disposal and love him with all his heart. He felt lucky that Felix had fallen in love with him first, he never got jealous that he loved other people too; his heart was just that big.

He knew that everyone loved Felix, it was hard not to. However, he was secure in the fact that he and Felix were each other’s firsts. That was special to them.

“Channie?”

Chan snapped out of his musings by a voice calling out his name. He spun his chair towards the door, a dimpled smile directed at the person.

“Hey Lix, what brings you here?”

“I thought you could use the company,” Felix closed the door behind him and skipped into the room, stopping in front of Chan, “Don’t you get so lonely working alone in the studio?”

“Haha, how could I be lonely when I have you?” Chan pulled Felix down to sit on his lap, broad chest pressed against his back. He rested his head at the crook of Felix’s neck, lightly kissing down from his ear to his neck. “Did you have fun with Seungmin and Jeongin?”

“Mmm... I did,” Felix groaned, melting into Chan’s embrace, “How did you...?” Chan’s thumbs kept rubbing teasing patterns on his hips, making him unable to focus completely on their conversation.

“I’m not blind, you came out of their room looking a lot rougher than when you entered.” Chan chuckled, plush lips suckling at Felix’s pulse. He admired the red mark and nuzzled his face into the younger’s fluffy hair, “Did they fill you up, baby?”

“N-no daddy,” Felix gasped out, grinding his ass down into Chan’s erection. He could feel the huge bulge twitch underneath him from within his sweatpants. He licked his lips in anticipation, “Want you to f-fill me up, please...”

“Did you prep yourself for me?” Chan’s fingers slipped past the elastic band of Felix’s shorts, lightly caressing his thighs. Needy whines escaped Felix as he squirmed on Chan’s lap, desperate for more. He shifted himself, allowing Chan access to his ass, whimpering when strong hands gripped his asscheeks and massaged them, “ _Yes!_ ”

“Good boy,” Chan breathed into Felix’s ear, rubbing a finger against his moist rim. With barely any pressure, it smoothly glided in upto his knuckle, aided by the lube still inside. He added a second finger, meeting a bit more resistance as he stretched Felix’s hole to accommodate his girth.

“Please, _fuck_ —Daddy, please put it in already!” Felix yelled, earning himself a third finger instead. Chan bit his ear warningly, “Don’t be a brat or you won’t get what you want.” He twisted his fingers, reaching for that spot that he knew would make Felix scream out.

“I’m—I’m sorry! Please don’t make me cum yet!” Tears slid down his face as he begged Chan fervently and stilled his hips, trying to stop the punishing movements. “I‘ll be, _haah_ —good, promise!”

Chan pulled out his fingers, pulling Felix’s shorts low enough to expose the pink flesh of his hole. He freed his own cock from his pants and lined it up with Felix’s puckered hole. He spat on his hand and used it to lubricate himself. Chan hissed, working his considerable girth into Felix’s tight entrance until he was fully seated inside the pulsating walls.

“ _Fuck,_ your ass is amazing as always Lix,” Chan growled out, spreading Felix’s cheeks to stare at where his cock had entered the younger. Felix clenched his ass, moaning low in his throat at finally being filled by Chan.

“Now, sit here like a good boy and let Daddy work, alright baby?” Chan patted Felix’s head, turning back to his laptop with Felix limp on his lap, weakling mewling out.

Whenever Felix would feel Chan softening, he would clench his hole and grind down, enjoying how the cock would fill out again inside him. His own cock was rock hard, pre-cum trickling from it like a fountain and creating a large visible spot on his shorts.

Chan glanced down occasionally, fascinated by how wet Felix was, leaking all over himself. However, he continued to focus on producing music, dragging notes around the software while humming to himself.

Jisung passed by the studio, having brought some snacks for the two of them. He chuckled when he spotted Felix’s flushed face and gave both him and Chan a quick peck.

“You should fuck him before he’s completely dumb, hyung.” Jisung commented offhandedly, petting Felix who had stopped being able to use any words. Chan laughed, moving to effortlessly lift a whining Felix up a bit and drop him back down on his hard cock, enjoying the keening wail that erupted from him, “I should, shouldn’t I?”

Jisung clapped his hand on Chan’s shoulder, “Well, have fun and don’t edge too hard.” He said as he left the studio, closing the door behind him.

“Awww, did you hear that baby?” Chan cooed sweetly at Felix, rocking him on his lap. Deep in his headspace, Felix responded with unintelligible noises much to Chan’s amusement. He knew that Felix would slip out of it once he had climaxed.

“Alright pretty baby, it’s time to make you feel good.” Chan stood up, still inside Felix’s warmth as he carried him to the sofa. Groaning, he sat down and lifted Felix again, pulling out of the dancer, who was whining from the emptiness, then dropped him down and pushed his cock all the way down to his hilt again.

“ _Ahhhh—!_ " Felix screamed, eyes rolling back into his head from the force of the thrust combined with the feeling of getting filled up again. Chan’s thick cock brushed past his prostate, teasing him mercilessly. He pounded away the stress accumulated in their bodies, each thrust drawing out gasps and moans from Felix’s mouth.

“So fucking tight, Lixie,” Chan growled, manhandling Felix like a doll. He raised and lowered him, barely breaking a sweat from the effort, the sound of Felix’s pleasured cries echoing in the room like music to his ears. “I bet you wish the others could fuck you like this, right? Maybe I should hold a seminar just to show them how you like being fucked.”

Felix’s ass tightened hard around Chan’s cock as he came untouched. His cum shot up, catching his face, some of it leaking down his t-shirt and softening cock. Chan moaned, relentlessly fucking into Felix, “You fucking love that idea, don’t you baby? I wonder what the others would think. I could show Hyunjin how to fuck you with that huge dick of his.”

“D-daddy—!” Felix sobbed under Chan’s onslaught, his cock fighting to harden again at the explicit mental image. Just the feeling of the large hands on his hips and waist had him feeling dwarfed. Combined with Chan pounding hard into his prostate, it wasn’t long before he was completely hard again.

“You’re such a good little cockslut for daddy, aren’t you baby?” Felix mewled, affirmative noises spilling past his lips as Chan kissed his neck. “Good boy, you really make me wanna stuff you full of cocks. Can you take both mine and Hyunjin’s at the same time?”

“Sh— _shit!_ ”

“Does my little prince want that? Wanna be stretched out and filled to the brim?”

Felix _loved_ how filthy Chan spoke while fucking him. He especially loved how easily he manhandled him, bending his body to his will and fucking him like a toy. Chan was all too happy to comply when Felix shared his kinks with him.

“Ye—yes, yes p-please!”

Felix could feel the drag of Chan’s hard cock on his walls, giving him some much needed friction. He gasped every time the fat head slammed into his prostate, making his cock leak profusely.

 _God,_ he was so close and his cock hurt _so bad_. Chan wrapped a hand around Felix’s length, roughly working it, “I’m cumming baby, fuck— _your ass is milking me so good!_ ” He groaned low in his throat, filling Felix’s tight hole with his hot seed.

Felix’s body convulsed on top of Chan as he came for the second time, coating Chan’s hand with his release. His muscles loosened as he fell back into Chan’s chest, cock still stuffing him full. He basked in the afterglow, feeling Chan peppering kisses all over the back of his sweaty neck, softly whispering praises of how good he was and how well he took him.

He looked and felt absolutely wrecked, tear tracks visible on his sweaty, flushed face. Chan thought he looked ethereal. “I love you so much, little Lixie,” Chan hugged him, nuzzling his face into the younger’s neck. “C’mon love, I’ll clean you up and we can have a snack before you start napping.”

“Love you too, Channie. Don’t wanna move, too comfy...” He whined, stubbornly holding onto Chan. Chan giggled, pulling Felix off and laying him down on the couch. Cum trickled out of his abused hole, getting on the black leather.

He sat between Felix’s legs, folding him almost entirely in half as he lowered his mouth to the raw, used hole. Chan’s tongue peeked out, circling around the rim before pushing in as deep as he could, licking out his own cum.

“Ch- _Channie!_ ” Felix’s cock twitched weakly, slowly trying to rise for a third round. Chan knew that his little minx enjoyed being overstimulated, loved it when he gave him multiple orgasms.

Saliva dripped down Felix’s crack, mixing with the drying cum on leather as he continued his ministrations. He pressed his fingers inside, digging out more cum for him to lap up and pressed them against Felix’s prostate, dragging out a ragged moan out of him.

“Please...”

Chan pulled his tongue out, lifting his head to look at Felix’s face. He was completely fucked out, ruined beyond his wettest dreams. He smirked at that, feeling a sense of pride that he put that expression on Felix, wrecked him completely until his ass had taken on the shape of Chan’s cock.

Determined to make him cum for a third time, Chan took Felix’s cock in his mouth and bobbed his head in time with his fingers thrusting in the younger’s ass. He couldn’t fit all of Felix in his mouth, but he still covered a decent amount.

“A _ah!_ I’m... cum-cumming!” Felix cried, tears streaming down his cheeks as Chan’s fingers continuously rubbed into his prostate, massaging it to prolong his climax. Chan swallowed down all of it, making sure to capture any stray droplets with his tongue.

Chan took off Felix’s t-shirt, using it to clean the fluids off the younger as well as the couch and the floor. He took off his own t-shirt, placing it over Felix’s head, helping the exhausted dancer wear it. If it was for Felix’s sake, he didn’t mind sacrificing his clothes and going naked.

He sat back down, smiling at his boyfriend as he crawled back onto his lap, straddling him and his arms automatically came up to wrap around his petite waist. “Channie, I’m hungryyyyy...” Felix pouted, kissing Chan’s neck with little nibbles.

“You’re insatiable, Lixie.” Chan chuckled fondly, reaching for the bag of snacks that Jisung had left for them earlier.

After making sure that Felix had been fed and watered, he changed into his spare clothes and carried the dancer back to his chair, settling into a comfortable position so that he could work while the younger slept in his lap.

"Sleep tight, love."


	4. Minho ft. Chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho finds a nice gift in his dorm room to help relieve his stress.

Minho had always had a soft spot for Felix. He took care of him by being an accommodating hyung, cooking and cleaning up after him. He showed Felix so much love, helped him with his Korean and did his best to make him feel happy and welcome. In fact, he would treat Felix the same way he’d treat one of his cats.

That was why when Felix saw that his Minho-hyung was down, he decided that he would do something he had never done before. He wanted to cheer him up, so with Chan’s help, he prepared a surprise for him.

He was very thankful that Chan was so accommodating, but that was their leader (and his understanding boyfriend). He understood that Felix had a need to give, to care for others more than himself, and he had long accepted that fact, loving that about him.

As Minho entered his shared room, he didn’t expect to be greeted by his roommate shamelessly kneeling on the floor clad in the most indecent clothing he’d ever seen. Felix had a pink collar with a heart shaped pendant that had ‘Lix’ embossed into it. He wore a sheer sleeveless pink top, frilly with a cute ribbon around his neck, dusky nipples showing through the thin fabric.

Minho swallowed, eyes drawn to the matching pink lace panties which did nothing to conceal the dancer’s obvious erection peeking out the band. At the top of his head laid a pair of cat ears, silver like his hair. His first thought was that Felix was gorgeous, however, he set it aside to question the younger out of concern.

“Felix? Who put you up to this? Did you lose a bet?”

“Nya?” Felix tilted his head, looking at Minho quizzically. He crouched on all fours, crawling towards Minho’s legs and brushing by like a cat, rubbing his entire side against the older dancer.

That was when Minho noticed the tail. He traced it with his eyes, from the tip all the way to the base—he gulped, it extended into the lacy panties that Felix was wearing, the fabric having been pushed to the side. It was obvious that the tail’s base was a plug resting inside Felix.

Pulling out his phone, he tapped on Chan’s contact, calling him. The phone rang for a moment, “Ah, Minho? Did you need something?”

“Uh... I think Felix is doing a dare but he won’t say anything,” Minho broached the subject, avoiding looking at the young man coiled at his feet. Felix whined, reaching his head up to try and nuzzle at Minho’s hand, demanding attention.

“Oh, I see you found your gift,” He could hear the smirk in Chan’s voice. “Felix insisted and who am I to say no to him? He’s not gonna talk, pets don’t talk back to their owners.”

“Are you sure? I don’t wanna hurt him—“

“Min, Felix can think for himself. He’s doing this _for you_ , he wants you to relax and use him. If you don’t like it, you can tell him ‘no’ and he’ll back off.” Chan interrupted, reminding Minho that neither of them could force the other into anything. “As long as you don’t bring in anything extreme, he won’t complain.”

Minho sighed, petting Felix’s soft and fluffy hair, “You’re right—I appreciate it a lot, I’ll use my gift well.”

“Good choice, his safeword is ‘cookie’. Treat him nicely, he’s a good kitty.” Chan’s voice was husky, sending shivers of anticipation down Minho’s spine.

“Thanks, hyung. I’ll take care of him, bye.” Minho ended the call, throwing his phone onto the pillow. He tugged lightly on Felix’s collar, leading him to the bed and sat down, “Come up here.”

Felix gracefully climbed up onto the bed, eyes shining as he looked at Minho with absolute trust. He mewed softly, rubbing at his face with his hands, which were enclosed within kitten paw gloves.

“Pretty kitty, come lay down on my lap.” Minho patted his thighs in offering, “Let Minho pet you.”

“Mrew.” Felix crawled forward, resting his head on Minho’s lap and sticking his ass up. Minho imagined that if his tail were real, it would be flicking about in the air at that moment.

Once Felix was settled in, Minho ran his fingers through silky soft strands, petting his head and tweaking the fake cat ears. He traced his fingers down to Felix’s neck, a hissed breath escaping the younger.

“Ticklish?”

Felix shook his head, burying it into Minho’s crotch and nudging against his half-hard member. _Ah,_ Minho realized, he wasn’t ticklish—he was turned on.

Intrigued, he continued touching Felix, trailing his hand from his head to his lower back, fully petting him. Felix purred indulgently, the rumbling sending pleasant vibrations to Minho’s hardening cock. He groaned, fingers tightening down onto the soft, pale skin of Felix’s petite waist, barely leaving behind red imprints.

“M- _Min_...” Felix breathed his name out so sinfully, voice raspy from disuse and deliciously deep. Minho frowned, tugging on Felix’s tail, partially pulling out the plug before harshly thrusting it back in, “Good kittens don’t talk, don’t you want to be Minho’s good kitty?”

Felix mewled, pleasure and pain warring inside of him. His mouth parted, panting in arousal as he felt the friction between his leaking cock and the lace panties. This, combined with Minho’s ‘punishment’ was enough to drive him crazy with lust. He started meowing frantically, rutting his hips in the air—

A sharp smack landed on his ass and the sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed out.

Yelping, Felix turned his head to look at Minho, who was frowning down at him. He read the disappointment in his eyes and whimpered, forcing himself to still his hips. The same hand rewarded him by soothing the sting, massaging and squeezing the tender area.

“What a naughty kitty you’re being,” Minho murmured, fingers dragging light scratches on the back of Felix’s thighs, extracting a faint whimper from the younger, “Maybe Minho should just return you back to Chan-hyung, seeing as you can’t even be a proper kitty.”

Whereas Chan gave Felix everything he asked for, teasing was Minho’s brand. He wanted to watch Felix fall apart, writhing from the lightest touch while using the numerous toys at his disposal—now _that_ was a thought for next time. 

Felix teared up, shaking his head as he made pitiful whining noises. He doesn’t want to be returned to Chan, _he doesn’t!_ He wants to be a better kitty for Minho, silently trying to convey his resolve through glossy, pleading eyes.

Minho’s expression softened. “Minho won’t return you to Chan-hyung yet, but he should get to see if the pretty kitty deserves a punishment.”

“Chan-hyung should be in his studio right now,” Minho mused, grabbing his phone from where he had carelessly discarded it. Unlocking it, he FaceTimed Chan, holding the camera in front of him and waved as Chan picked up, his expression confused.

“Min? Why are you FaceTiming me?” He wondered, eyebrow raising up.

“Our pretty kitty is being naughty, do you think he should be punished?” Minho reported, glancing down at Felix who pouted back up at him, eyes wide as he tried to gain sympathy. Unfortunately for him, Chan’s field of vision was focused solely on Minho.

“Definitely, pets need to be taught their place. We don’t want our little Lixie to get any rebellious thoughts in his head.” Chan smirked, exchanging understanding looks with Minho. “Let me watch you discipline him.”

Minho chuckled, “Alright, time to teach our naughty kitty a lesson. Kitty, be good and turn around.” He switched the camera to face Felix, capturing him as he turned to lay on his back. Felix was sprawled over Minho’s lap, looking into the camera in a way that portrayed nothing but innocence, face flushed, freckles prominent on the reddened skin and eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

“ _Fuck,_ little Lixie is such a pretty kitten.” Chan swore, Minho saw him biting his lips and had to agree with him. Their kitty was gorgeous, he’d readily admit that he was jealous that Chan had been fucking him for a long time now.

Felix mewed quietly, waiting for Minho to do something— _anything_. It wasn’t long before his wish was granted, Minho thumbed at his nipples, flicking around the hardened nubs through the thin cloth before pinching. Felix’s back arched into it, his cock jumping in his lacy panties, barely confined by the flimsy material.

“Mmnn!” His mouth fell open, barely holding back a cry, eyes half-lidded as he gazed beyond the camera and into Minho’s eyes. Minho chuckled, absentmindedly scratching underneath Felix’s jaw, “Don’t hold back—let your hyungs hear your voice.”

Felix purred, expressing his understanding. Minho’s fingers hovered over Felix’s lips, tentatively pressing down on the plump flesh. Felix allowed his tongue to loll out, lapping at the tips of his digits as a harsh breath left Minho’s mouth.

“Does kitty want his mouth filled?” Felix nodded at Chan’s words, moaning as Minho inserted his fingers into the wet warmth. He rolled his tongue around his fingers, taking in the salty taste and sucking on them blissfully. “What a good kitty,” Minho praised, smiling beatifically at Felix like a saint delivering salvation.

He pulled his fingers out, Felix releasing a begging noise as he did so and Minho laughed, “Patience, little one.”

Minho stroked Felix through his wet panties, the moans coming from the younger dancer loud and needy. He bucked his hips into Minho’s hands, seeking friction to relieve the tension that’s building up in him.

“Horny kitty, sit up on Minho’s thigh,” Minho ordered, helping Felix up to position him on his thigh. With Felix so close, Minho could practically count every freckle on his face, he thought. He rested the phone against the pillow, turning it back to the front-facing camera and focused on Felix, fingertips teasing his sides.

He leaned in and kissed him, their eyes fluttering shut as Felix eagerly crashed his lips into the older dancer’s. Minho nipped his lower lip, swiping his tongue over it to soothe it. Felix reciprocated with enthusiasm, tangling his tongue with Minho’s, messy and chaotic, a dance that only they knew the steps to. Minho reluctantly pulled back, a thin thread of saliva connected between them breaking off.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Felix’s lips were shining, slick and swollen red from their bruising kiss. He looked almost dazed and Minho spared Chan a quick glance out of the corner of his eyes. Their leader had reclined in his seat, thick cock pulled out of his pants as he lazily stroked it to the show in front of him.

Felix rutted slowly on Minho’s thigh, wanting more. “Don’t be impatient, we’re getting there.” Minho scolded, holding Felix’s hips in place with a tight grip.

Minho’s eyes darkened with lust, Felix having let out a low groan that was positively asking him for a good fucking. However, he had other plans in mind for this round.

“ _Nnnh!_ ”

Minho flexed his thigh while simultaneously guiding Felix’s hips to grind on it. He sealed his lips over the younger’s once again, continuing the kisses past his cheek to nibble on an earlobe, breath hot and blood pumping from all the delicious noises Felix was letting out. “You like that, kitty?”

As Minho started sucking on the column of Felix’s neck, he felt Felix jolt against him with a scream. He pulled back, briefly admiring the blossoming red mark he left behind and asked with concern, “Did I hurt you?”

Felix shook his head, moaning again as another wave of pleasure hit him. Chan spoke up, hand still wrapped around his cock, “I’m just having my fun too, don’t worry about it.”

“Hyung?” Minho tilted his head in confusion.

“Felix’s tail is special,” Chan explained smugly, “Of course, he didn’t expect it either.” He reached out to touch his screen and Felix moaned so loud that he was sure the rest of the dorm could hear him, trying to rut harder on Minho’s thigh.

“A vibrating plug? Chan-hyung, you’re _devious,_ ” Minho laughed, going back to marking Felix’s neck while rocking the dancer with his thigh. He could feel the wetness from Felix’s hard cock seeping through his panties and dampening the material of his pants.

“ _So cute, so pretty_.” Minho cooed playfully, licking the darkening marks that he had created. His own hard length throbbed in his pants, reminding him that he had needs too. He laid down on the bed, hoisting Felix up to line their cocks together, grinding as they devolved into obscene moaning.

Minho could faintly hear Chan’s muted noises, the squelching sounds of his cock as he thrust into his lubed hand. Chan had to be jealous, right? That his boyfriend was doing lewd things with another man? Instead, he looked as if he was watching the most erotic porn to ever exist.

Well, Minho wasn’t one to disappoint. He might not have any intentions of going all the way with Felix, but that didn’t mean that he would be left unsatisfied by the end of this.

“Who knew that our Bang Channie-hyung liked watching someone else with his boyfriend?” Minho asked out loud, smile deepening at the implications attached to his words. “Little Lixie must be getting a lot of cocks wet, isn’t that right baby?”

Both Australians moaned in tandem, they understood what Minho was getting at with what he said. Felix was flushed, burying his face down into Minho’s chest and Chan giggled, light and airy.

“My pretty Lixie deserves to be stuffed with cocks.”

“Ah, but it would be a _shame_ to remove such a cute tail,” Minho pouted, finger circling Felix’s rim as the younger whined loudly in need. He wondered who stretched Felix out, was it Chan who did it? Or did he do it himself? Felix’s tiny fingers wouldn’t even stretch him out much, let alone reach his prostate. “Chan-hyung went through so much effort, little Lixie should show some gratitude.”

Felix makes a noise of agreement, turning his head to look pleadingly at Chan through the phone. Chan nodded, pressing a button on his screen that had the plug vibrating constantly under Minho’s fingertips. Head thrown back, Felix dragged his cock along Minho’s bulging erection in search of more friction.

“Are you close, pretty kitty? Gonna cum for Minho?” He finally reached down to Felix’s cock, grasping it within the lacy undergarment. Felix’s voice broke, “A- _Ahn!_ ” His eyes were clenched shut as he tried his best not to moan out Minho’s name.

Within a few strokes, Felix cried out and released all over Minho’s hand, some of it getting on his pants. Minho licked his hand clean and kissed Felix, sharing with him all the cum he had lapped up.

“Fuck, Lixie— _Kitty,_ ” Minho unzipped his pants, pulling out his neglected cock and pushing Felix’s head down, “Be a good kitty and drink Minho’s milk.” He gasped, his member suddenly enveloped in warmth that had his head spinning.

Felix was clearly skilled, he’d give him that.

The younger dancer had him feeling like an animal in heat, he could feel the fire building up behind his navel. Felix was bobbing his head, plump lips wrapped around his cock like he was sucking on the most delicious lollipop he’d ever had the pleasure of tasting. Little moans left his throat, sending pleasurable vibrations down Minho’s shaft, fingers clenched in Felix’s hair before he even realized it.

Minho was getting closer, Felix’s mouth just felt _too_ good—Jisung had competition, that was for sure. His hips bucked up, cock hitting the back of the younger’s throat and Felix gagged, muscle clenching tight from the intrusion. “Sorry,” He apologized insincerely, internally loving the way it felt.

With a determined glare and watery eyes, Felix continued sucking him off, occasionally gagging on his dick again. He was able to take most of Minho’s dick, the older not as well-endowed as Chan, revelling in the feeling of the heady sensation of power over his elder.

“Lixie’s good at it, right?” Chan groaned, the veins on his hand popping from how tight he had gripped his cock, trying not to cum too soon. His length was an angry red, shining from a mixture of lube and pre-cum. Minho didn’t know whether he should be looking at Felix’s glorious blowjob skills or Chan’s very attractive masturbation session.

“ _Very_ good,” Minho confirmed, feeling that pink tongue swirling around his cock with each bob of his head. He stared down, eyes drawn to the mess of saliva dripping out of Felix’s mouth and how much he looked like he was enjoying Minho’s cock in his mouth.

Minho took over, thrusting up into the tight mouth eagerly sucking his cock and groaned as he came. Felix allowed himself to be manhandled, earnestly drinking up his release. In the back of his mind, he thought that he heard Chan cumming as well and knew that he shouldn’t miss that sight—

There, on the screen, was Chan cumming all over his chest, hand still working his length, head thrown back with his eyes shut tight. Minho’s cock pulsed, emptying more of his hot cum into Felix. _God,_ he was never gonna forget this—he hoped that next time Chan would be present in person, it was bound to be exciting.

“Fuck, you came so much Min-hyung,” Felix exclaimed in a rough voice, kitten licking the tip of Minho’s cock. He hummed, running his fingers through Felix’s hair, “Thanks Lix, you were such a good kitty for hyung.”

Felix beamed at him, his eyes sparkling almost iridescently, “I’m so glad you liked it, hyung! Please let me know if you need me again, alright? I don’t want you to get stressed out, both Channie-hyung and I are here for you!”

Minho nodded with a soft smile, kissing Felix gently on the lips and hugging him to his chest. _Oh,_ that reminded him—

“I’m sorry hyung, I didn’t mean what I said about you and Lix—“ Minho tried apologizing.

“—don’t worry, I know it was just the heat of the moment,” Chan cut him off reassuringly, “Besides, you’re not completely wrong about that...”

Both Felix and Chan were blushing, aware that their confession would change the dynamics of their group. “Both of us really like you...”

Minho’s expression froze in shock, he wasn’t expecting a confession of their feelings—heck, he thought that they just wanted to try their hand at sharing. After all, him and Jisung had a fairly intimate relationship, being both best friends and something a little more beyond that.

He must’ve taken too long to answer because Felix’s face fell and he tried to extract himself from Minho’s embrace. He looked humiliated and dejected, something that Minho didn’t want him to feel.

“Felix, Chan-hyung,” Minho started off, “I’m happy that both of you like me, but I need some time to sort out my feelings. Don’t get me wrong,” he hurried to explain, “I like you two as well, I’m just a bit... overwhelmed.”

Felix nodded and shifted in his arms uncomfortably, eyes teary as he sniffled, “Hyung... promise you won’t hate me? Hate us...?”

Kissing his forehead, Minho reassured, “ _Never,_ both of you are precious to me.” Chan looked relieved at those words, smiling as he cleaned himself up.

“Now let’s clean up so that we can have a nice cuddle.” Minho tapped on Felix’s button nose, slowly falling in love with the starry-eyed boy hugging him.

“I’ll talk to you guys later,” Chan waved at them, leaning in to end the call, “Thanks for the show, Min!”

Minho waved back with a grin, “Bye hyung! Come cuddle later!”


	5. Changbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin experiences two very important revelations, both of which involve a certain Lee Felix.

If there was one thing that Seo Changbin was, it was _very straight._

At least, that’s what he liked to tell himself.

It wasn’t through any fault of his own that he discovered that he enjoyed having his prostate played with—it was common for straight guys to have their girlfriends help them out with that, right?

Unfortunately for him, he didn’t have a girlfriend—all he had were seven other guys, several of which were _definitely_ banging each other.

In fact, he blamed Felix for his sudden new fascination with his prostate.

He had walked in on the younger man getting absolutely railed by Chan in the studio (it really was soundproof, he had no idea that they were getting freaky in there—it was also locked, but he had a key to get in) and the image of Felix’s blissed out face was forever etched into his brain, along with the shape of his pretty cock.

Changbin had walked out of there red with embarrassment and a boner to boot. He reasoned that it was perfectly normal to be aroused from seeing his friends being sexually intimate, male or not. It was the sexual atmosphere, the energy.

He wasn’t gay _at all._

_Nope._

Out of curiosity, he had decided that he’d try to see what made it so good for Felix—after all, he was a bored young man with time to kill and horny enough that he was willing to try out anything that could make him feel good.

Changbin had locked his room (he was sharing with Chan, who always came back late from the studio anyway), got naked and on his knees on the bed. He had repurposed the lube that he’d been using to masturbate, fingers thoroughly coated. Face pressed against his pillow, he wondered if this meant that he was gay.

But then again, being gay meant having feelings for a guy and wanting gay sex, right?

And so far, he didn’t think that he fit either (self-made) criteria.

With a shaky hand, he had teasingly rubbed his puckered hole, the sensation foreign to him. Changbin had pressed his index finger onto the tight hole, trying his best to relax enough to let more than the tip in.

Eventually, he had managed to get his entire finger in and it was, to say the least, uncomfortable (especially with how much he had to twist his arm behind him). He really wondered what made Felix love this if it was this bad and had made to pull his finger out. Except, he had barely twitched—

_Fuck!_

What the actual fuck was that?!

His finger had grazed against a part of him inside that sent a jolt of pleasure running down his spine. Almost desperately, he had tried to touch it again, grinding back on his finger with single-mindedness.

Arm starting to cramp, he had managed several fleeting touches to his prostate—none of which were enough to do more than just get him painfully hard. He had looked around his room, cursing and frustration quickly rising, unable to find anything that he could’ve fit inside him.

Sighing, Changbin had pulled his finger out and cleaned himself up with dejection. 

After that, he had mourned the fact that he would never get to experience that kind of pleasure again. At least, not unless he got something (or _someone,_ but he refused to think about that) to help reach his prostate.

It was a bit awkward, trying to avoid looking at either Felix and Chan in the eyes, mainly Felix—he saw his _dick._

It didn’t help that his wet dreams had him imagining Felix fucking into him and pressing hard into his prostate, something that he had desperately wanted to feel. Mostly because Felix’s dick actually looked long enough and he was wary of Chan’s dick rearranging his insides like he had _seen_ it do to Felix.

And really, just thinking about it had made him feel hot under the collar, horny and desperate.

Especially considering the fact that he had apparently been cursed to walk in on Felix and some other members fucking, the latest one being Minho and Jisung _at the same time._ At that rate, he wouldn’t have been able to look _anyone_ in the eyes at all.

If he hadn’t known any better, he would say that Felix had been deliberately arranging for him to catch him in his depraved acts.

Not that Changbin had judged him in any way, Felix could do whatever he liked as long as it didn’t hurt anybody.

But then, Changbin had gotten horny enough to actually approach Felix and confess that while he wasn’t gay (which had gotten him a raised eyebrow), he really wanted to have his prostate stimulated and that he couldn’t do it on his own. He had admitted that he couldn’t get Felix’s cock out of his mind and it was driving him crazy.

And that’s how Changbin ended up completely naked and face down, ass up, speared on Felix’s cock (after four fingers worth of prepping—Felix's fingers were even smaller than his), moaning like a wanton whore.

“ _Fuck,_ Felix—! Harder, damnit!” He groaned into his pillow, pushing his ass back insistently at Felix.

“Why don’t you just ride me, Binnie?” Felix whined, hips working overtime to fulfil Changbin’s wishes. He almost regretted doing this, but Changbin’s whining ass felt too good—warm and tight with a vice grip on his cock.

“Screw thaaa— _aah!_ ” Changbin’s voice broke into a moan as Felix pounded his prostate, “ _Yes, fuck! Right there!_ ” His entire body convulsed, Felix grinding into him just the way he liked it and he screamed, rutting into the sheets as his orgasm hit him. “ _F-Felix!_ ”

Felix pulled out, hand stroking himself when Changbin glared back at him, “Put it back in!” He looked at the elder in disbelief, his hyung had the stamina of a _demon._ And this was coming from him, the guy who loved it when Chan made him cum multiple times. Changbin was on his fourth orgasm of the night already, cumming completely untouched just from having his ass fucked (Felix hadn’t even cum once, he had wanted to hold out until Changbin was done).

Fuck it, if he wanted to play the brat—he’d make him beg for it like the brat he was.

“Put what back in?” Felix asked innocently, still stroking his cock, albeit slower. He lowered his hips, lining his cock up with Changbin’s ass and rubbing himself over the gaped, twitching hole.

Changbin growled aggressively, “Your dick—put your fucking dick inside me already!” He gasped as soon as Felix complied, cock sliding smoothly back into his depths and rubbing his walls so good.

However, Felix wasn’t moving and it was driving Changbin up the wall (or in this case, into the bed). “Fucking move already, bitch!”

“That wasn’t very nice, hyung,” Felix pouted, playing with Changbin’s nipples instead of moving like he had been told to. “If you ask me nicely, I won’t leave and ask Chan to help me get off.” Changbin could hear the smug tone in his voice and he _knew_ that Felix wouldn’t hesitate to leave him, especially since he had already cum four times and wasn’t obligated to continue.

If only it was enough to satiate him.

 _Two could play at this game,_ Changbin thought to himself with a mental smirk.

“Binnie wants Lixie to move _please,_ ” He stated with a cutesy tone, giving a little squeeze around Felix’s cock for emphasis, enjoying the way Felix groaned deeply at that. “Lixie makes Binnie feel _so_ good, please don’t stop.”

Changbin knew he had won when Felix leaned over and sucked at his exposed back, pistoning his cock into his prostate. After so long, Felix had practically memorized where the magic pleasure button was located, he could probably find it in his sleep.

Both of them were sweating, muscles contracting as they fucked fiercely, loud moans echoing out of the room. Everyone in the dorm was probably aware of what they were doing, but Changbin couldn’t bring himself to give a single fuck—he was the one _getting fucked._

“H-hyung, I’m really close!” Felix’s eyes were closed, trying his best not to cum.

“ _No!_ ” Changbin yelled, his hole clenching down on Felix’s cock. He didn’t want it to end just yet, he was addicted to this—he could finally understand why the younger loved taking cock so much. He whined over Felix, “Please, let me cum one more time from my ass…”

“Ugh, f-fine!” Felix groaned, sweat dripping down his forehead as he thrust deep into the welcoming heat, “Mmm, keep going Lixie, I’m gonna—!”

Changbin drooled, moaning obscenely in a way that put pornstars to shame. The heat in Changbin’s belly got more and more intense, his toes curling up in pleasure as he finally let go. His climax hit him hard, eyes rolling back into his head, a loud high-pitched noise leaving his lips and his cum seeping into the already soiled sheets.

“B-Binnie, can’t hold…” Felix’s voice rang out, strained from holding his orgasm back.

Changbin was curious as to how it would feel to have Felix cum in him, but that was gay, wasn’t it? But then, he deserved to cum inside since he helped Changbin so much, he justified to himself.

Within a split second, he made his decision.

“Cum i-inside,” Changbin said weakly, already bonelessly laying in his filth.

Felix wanted to make sure that Changbin really wanted it, but he was too far gone. He cummed, emptying himself inside Changbin’s ass with a relieved groan.

 _Oh,_ Changbin could feel Felix cumming, the lewd twitch of his cock and the sensation of his walls getting painted with cum. _It’s warm._

If he hadn’t just came five times, he would’ve really gone for another round.

Changbin expected to feel Felix softening inside him, but he remained as hard as when they first started.

“Binnie-hyung,” Felix whispered, his voice almost ashamed, “I think I need more...”

Changbin would’ve been happy to help him, but his ass was completely ruined at this point. He could barely move a muscle, for all that he hadn’t done anything to contribute to the sex.

“Help me clean up and then you can take care of… that.”

Like an angel sent from above, Felix helped Changbin into the shower, cleaning him up and changing his sheets right after, then changing him into pyjamas and tucking him into bed. All of this with a boner that Changbin still feels guilty about.

“Alright, I’m gonna go find Channie-hyung,” Felix waved, unlocking the door to Changbin’s room, “Good night, Binnie-hyung!”

As Changbin watched Felix walk out of the room, awkwardly hiding his bulge, he had an epiphany.

_He liked Felix._

_The gay way._

Seo Changbin was, in fact, _very gay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit hastily written, but the idea just wouldn't leave my head haha  
> So here's Changbin being a pillow princess and doing aegyo to get his way LOL  
> It's very straight gay sex


	6. Jisung, Hyunjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung can't sleep so Felix takes matters into his own hands. And mouth.
> 
> This also leads to dire consequences in the form of one Hwang Hyunjin.

Felix curled into Jisung’s warmth, fast asleep in his friend’s arms. Jisung was wide awake, taking in how soft and beautiful the younger looked in his sleep as the moon illuminated the room. He pushed back a few strands of hair that lay over his eyes before tracing his finger lightly over Felix’s freckles. As much as he saw them everyday, he thought that they made him look even more ethereal under the moonlight.

Leaning forward, he brushed his lips against Felix’s in a chaste kiss. Felix stirred and his heart skipped a beat, not wanting to wake the younger up. Jisung ached to kiss him even more, his feelings ready to burst out of his chest.

“Sung…?”

Felix’s voice was barely above a whisper, gravelly from sleep. He blinked sleepily, making eye contact with Jisung, who was looking at him with pure adoration in his eyes. It never ceased to amaze him that a person as cute as Jisung loved him.

He could tell that the other wasn’t able to sleep, twitchy as he was. However, they _really_ had to sleep, their schedules were packed for tomorrow. An early photoshoot, followed by a magazine interview and finally, a vlive to thank their fans for their most recent award. Felix knew that Jisung would be irritable if he didn’t get enough sleep.

The fastest way to put Jisung to sleep short of knocking him out was to get him off.

Felix was great at that.

He yawned, smiling at Jisung, who returned it bemusedly. His hands crept up Jisung’s t-shirt, running his fingers over the warm skin. The older member squirmed away, slightly ticklish, glaring at Felix who grinned and latched his mouth onto Jisung’s in a surprise kiss.

Jisung gave in easily, the urge from before overwhelming his common sense as he pressed Felix down and got on top of him, caging the petite man underneath him and kissing him back. He closed his eyes, capturing Felix’s bottom lip between his teeth and relishing in his muffled gasp when he nibbled on it.

Felix retaliated, upping the ante by licking Jisung’s lips, further deepening the kiss. After a minute, they pulled away panting for air and Felix’s eyes glinted in the dark. He snuck a hand down, bypassing Jisung’s boxers and grasping his half-hard cock.

“ _Lix,_ ” Jisung whispered urgently, realizing he had forgotten something very important. Felix had snuck into Jisung’s room, which he shared with a roommate who didn’t particularly enjoy being an accidental voyeur to their activities. “Hyunjin—”

“Shhh, he’s a deep sleeper.” Felix reassured him quietly, squeezing his cock for good measure. “He won’t wake up unless you’re too loud.”

Jisung knew that was true, but the thrill of being caught had gone straight to his cock and Felix knew it too, judging by the smug look on his face. “ _Aw,_ is Sungie afraid of waking Hyunnie up?” He groaned softly, biting his lip to prevent the sound from escaping as Felix stroked his cock to full hardness.

Felix removed his hand and aligned their cocks, pulling on Jisung’s ass to grind down onto his hardened member. Both of them hissed, letting their lips crash for another desperate kiss as they ground their cocks together.

“Don’t worry Sungie, turn around and let me take care of you.” Felix murmured into his lips, giving him a quick peck and helping him take off his basketball shorts. He nudged Jisung to switch their positions on the narrow bed so that he faced the other direction with his crotch over Felix’s face.

Jisung tugged off Felix’s pyjama pants, already knowing what he wanted him to do. He places little kisses and kitten licks around the dancer’s cock even as his own cock is immediately swallowed down to the hilt, Felix’s nose buried in his balls. He could feel the warm muscle of Felix’s throat contracting around his cock, struggling not to gag on it and tried not to moan out loud.

Felix bucked his hip upwards, reminding Jisung that he had a cock of his own to suck. He was almost envious, he had a gag reflex but Jisung definitely did not. Jisung teasingly sucked on the head, refusing to go any further, making sure that he was frustrated.

_This bitch—!_

Jisung moved his hips, forcing Felix into getting his throat fucked as he felt those amazing lips stroking his cock with every thrust. He could hear some light gagging but he knew that the younger would tap his legs if he needed rest. Just as he was getting into the rhythm, he gasped as he felt a dry finger breach his hole, hooking into the rim and prodding it.

Smirking around Jisung’s cock, Felix let himself be used while the other finally started sucking him off in earnest. His eyes, which had closed in pleasure, shot open as soon as he felt Jisung spread his cheeks to tease his rim.

Jisung collected the saliva that had accumulated at the base of Felix’s cock, using it to wet his finger enough to allow it to slip into the dancer’s ass without much resistance. It became apparent to him that the younger had been fucked earlier—by whom, he didn’t know, but it made it all the more easier for him to fuck his finger deeper.

“Nngh…!” Felix moaned around Jisung, muffled by the cock stuck in his throat.

The vibrations caused by Felix’s noises sent Jisung closer to the edge, so he doubled his efforts to suck Felix’s soul out of his dick while finger fucking him. It worked, judging by the faint whimpers he could feel on his cock.

Felix was the first to cum, cock spurting cum deep in Jisung’s throat as the older boy swallowed everything he could. The deep bass of his groans stimulated Jisung enough that he was able to achieve his release, with Felix almost choking on the thick cum as it spilled past his lips, teary-eyed and throat sore.

Jisung pulled out and turned around, chest heaving as he attempted to go grab something to clean them up with. Felix grabbed his hand, shaking his head.

“You lay down, I’ll go get the towel,” Felix spoke in a hoarse, hushed tone, worried that he had woken up Hyunjin now that the haze of lust had vanished. Jisung nodded tiredly and laid down, eyes closing as his breathing evened out into sleep.

Felix returned from the bathroom with a damp towel that he used to clean Jisung, careful not to jostle him back into wakefulness. He was about to discard it when he heard a voice that made his heart drop into his stomach.

“Had fun, Felix?”

_Shit, Hyunjin._

The one person that Felix definitely did not want to wake up. Not because he would be angry at him, no, Hyunjin probably loved Felix as much as Chan did and that was saying something. However, Hyunjin was also someone who cherished his sleep and Felix’s unwelcome interruption was definitely grounds for punishment.

“No words, Bokkie? I’m _hurt,_ ” Anyone could practically hear the sarcasm dripping from Hyunjin’s voice, “You were just telling Jisung how I wouldn’t wake up. Well, I’m awake.” He beckoned Felix to his bed, the smile on his face distinctly feral in nature.

“See what you did, baby?” Hyunjin grabbed Felix’s hand, slowly dragging it up his crotch, allowing the younger dancer to feel his thick, hard bulge that had been plaguing him all night. He lifted the hand up to his face, nipping at the fingertips as Felix’s face flushed an attractive shade of pink that was barely visible in the dark.

“Filthy whore, getting me like this…” He muttered darkly, igniting the flames of desire in Felix’s blood. “I was going to let you off this time, but you didn’t even bother trying to keep quiet, did you? You _wanted_ me to hear you being a slut for Jisung.”

“I—I didn’t…” Felix stuttered, lowering his head unable to look at Hyunjin.

“If you hurry, I’m sure you can get an hour of sleep before tomorrow’s schedule.” Hyunjin teased mockingly, finger hooking under Felix’s chin. His fatigued eyes locked onto his fellow dancer’s, dark promises of pleasurable things to come conveyed through a single look.

“But Jisung…” Felix tried to reason with him, heart dropping as he saw Hyunjin shake his head.

He grabbed Felix by the hair, tugging harshly. “Maybe you should’ve thought about that before waking me up with your slutty noises. Now you get to be my cumdump, just like you wanted.”

And if that didn’t turn Felix on, the domineering attitude, the idea of being used by Hyunjin like a toy… Not to mention the fact that Hyunjin had no qualms about hurting him, something that Chan intrinsically lacked.

“Hyunnie…”

“Ah-ah,” Hyunjin wiggled his finger at Felix, “What are you supposed to call me?”

“Sir.”

“Yes, that’s it—that’s right,” He looked so proud of Felix, caressing his hair with affection. “And what’s your safeword? Can you tell me, baby?”

“Chocolate, Sir.”

“Good, what a good slut.” Hyunjin slipped his thumb into Felix’s mouth, eyes heavy as he watched the younger immediately suck on it. “You’re gonna let Sir use you like the cumslut you are?”

“Mhmm.” Felix nodded emphatically, easily slipping into his role, eager to be used in any way that Hyunjin wanted.

“Of course you are,” Hyunjin laughed, leisurely getting naked and laying down on his bed, uncaring of whether anyone could walk in or not. “Let’s put you to good use then. Strip and suck me off.”

Felix got out of his pyjamas, shuddering as the cool air hit his body and hurried onto the bed, sitting between Hyunjin’s legs as he got a good look at the massive cock. His jaw still ached from earlier, Jisung’s size having been nothing to scoff at.

“Well? I’m waiting, slut.” Hyunjin demanded, making Felix gulp. If Hyunjin took action, he wasn’t sure he’d be let off easily. “Suck me nice and good, that’s all the lubrication you’re gonna get.”

Felix internally heaved a sigh of relief, he had been fucked by Chan earlier so he was still loose enough that the stretch from Hyunjin’s cock wouldn’t tear him apart. He quickly got to work, taking as much of Hyunjin’s huge cock into his mouth as he could, inch by inch. It was a challenge, Hyunjin was basically slightly larger than Chan and he definitely couldn’t fit all of him in either.

He made it as sloppy as he could, saliva dripping and coating the cock thoroughly as he bobbed his head over it, hands stroking whatever he couldn’t get in.

“Yeah, that’s it baby, just like that…” Hyunjin was letting out a few faint groans, watching as Felix had to use both his hands to wrap around his cock. It was an arousing sight as always, Felix had smaller proportions that made him want to fuck him all the time, assert his dominance over the petite dancer.

“Prep yourself and ride me.”

Felix dutifully obliged, using the wetness of Hyunjin’s pre-cum combined with his saliva to insert his finger in. He continued pumping Hyunjin’s dick with his other hand, letting out needy whimpers as he put a second finger in. In the time that he had been sucking on Hyunjin’s cock, his own member had filled out once again.

“Ah— _Ahn,_ Sir...”

“ _Aww,_ what’s wrong? Is the poor little slut’s fingers not enough?” Hyunjin cooed, taking in how fucked out the younger was looking already, completely gone for Hyunjin’s thick cock. It was endearing, in the same way one would view a particularly adorable pet.

“N-no, need… Sir’s cock in me…” Felix moaned out, adding in a third finger and wincing at the dry burn. He went back to sucking Hyunjin’s cock, making sure to get it wet enough for him as he removed his fingers, deeming himself stretched enough.

He settled himself over Hyunjin’s cock, spreading his ass with a hand, guiding the massive length to prod at his entrance. With a few gentle nudges, Felix managed to pop the head past the tight ring of muscles. His rim was completely stretched out over it and he prepared himself, breathing in—

Felix bit his lip harshly, tears falling from his eyes as he looked down at Hyunjin’s smirking face, the older member's cock halfway up his ass.

“You were taking too long, so I helped you out.” Hyunjin relaxed his hips, laying them back down onto the bed, letting Felix take back control. It was tight, _very_ tight, so much that Hyunjin wondered if Felix needed lube.

But he was proven wrong when the younger lowered himself completely, breathing heavily as he bottomed out on top of him. In Hyunjin’s eyes, Felix looked magnificent this way—breathless, sweaty, cock and nipples hard. This was his prince sitting on his rightful throne— _his cock._ Felix began bouncing on his cock, looking down at Hyunjin with nothing but love and adoration in his eyes, soft moans leaving his sinful mouth.

“Mm, fuck yes—you’re such a good little cocksleeve, aren’t you baby?”

Hyunjin praised, placing his hand on Felix’s tummy where he could see it bulging from the size of his cock. He grinned at Felix, something primal in his gaze, “Can you see my cock in your stomach, slut?” He asked, pressing down on the area, much to Felix’s delight.

“Fu— _fuck!_ ” Felix gasped out, his hips faltering in rhythm. He could feel Hyunjin’s cock twitching inside of him, the drag of his cock as he moved, rubbing his prostate without even trying. His legs were shaking, thighs burning, straining underneath him as he fucked himself on Hyunjin’s thick length.

Drool escaped from the corner of his lips, slowly making its way down his chin but he was far too gone to care about that, desperately trying to get Hyunjin off.

“S-Sir feels so, so good… _ah,_ ” He mewled in pleasure, grinding down in an attempt to rest his legs for a while. “So big—so full from your cock…”

“You like that? Like feeling full?” Hyunjin growled, feet digging into the bed as he lifted his hips to rock Felix on top of his cock. “You’re such a greedy slut, I bet you’re thinking of Chan-hyung filling you up too.”

Tears fell from Felix’s eyes, stimulated by all the dirty talk as his head went fuzzy. His toes curled, the heat building up in his tummy getting more and more intense with each thrust. Hyunjin recognized the signs of him entering subspace, seeing Felix’s eyes cloud over and his speech turning into incomprehensible noises. He pulled him down to rest against his chest while he continued fucking into the younger man like a doll.

“Can’t even finish fucking yourself on my cock, can you? My poor little dumb pet,” In contrast to his harsh words, Hyunjin’s hand was gently carding through Felix’s soft locks. He could feel him tightening around him, a sure sign that he was close.

“You can cum if you want to.”

It only took a few more thrusts before Felix came, back arched so beautifully with a cry that was muffled by Hyunjin’s lips on his, avoiding waking up Jisung who was still fast asleep on his bed. His release had splattered over both their chests but Hyunjin continued fucking him roughly through his orgasm, prolonging it into oversensitivity.

“Shit babydoll, your ass is so tight for me.” Hyunjin panted into Felix’s mouth, sweat dripping down his brows and making his skin shimmer in the faint light. There was a reason that Felix didn’t want to wake Hyunjin up, the man was a stamina monster when it came to sex.

“You’re lucky we’re busy tomorrow,” He said, casually slamming his cock into the hilt, dancer’s hips working fluidly to maintain a steady rhythm. “I’ll let you off easy this time.” Hyunjin moaned, driving his cock in faster. Felix’s insides were so fucking warm, if only he could keep his dick in there forever, he would be the happiest man on earth.

The best thing about Felix?

He could use him anytime, anywhere he wanted—the younger never objected to anything he wanted to do. He had fucked him in front of Chan in the kitchen, had Felix give him a blowjob while Minho was in the room, made sure to leave hickeys in places that other members would see whenever they were with Felix.

Hyunjin was possessive and he knew it, _everyone_ knew it.

Right now, he found himself wishing Jisung was awake to watch him fucking into Felix—just the thought of it was enough to drive him to the edge, along with Felix’s twitching hole trying to milk his cock free of all its cum.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Hyunjin cursed, the knot in his stomach tightening the closer he got. “ _Gonna fill you up good, baby. Make you full with my cum._ ” He groaned to the sound of Felix’s whines, burying himself to the hilt, hot cum spilling deep into Felix’s ass as he held him tightly by the hips, likely leaving more bruises to bloom there. He reluctantly pulled out of the raw hole, allowing his cum to trickle out of the gaping, puffy rim.

“Baby, you were so, so good for me. I love you so much, Bokkie.” Hyunjin kissed Felix’s cheeks all over, petting him gently as both of them tried to recover from the exhaustion. A quick glance at the clock on the nightstand indicated that they had to be awake in four more hours, so they should probably sleep _right now_.

Except, Hyunjin felt gross laying there, covered in sweat and bodily fluids.

With a sigh, he took care of Felix, getting him water and dragging him to take a quick shower before bed. And if Jisung woke up that morning seeing Felix and Hyunjin sleeping together, he said nothing of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent a while writing this, had some writers block trying to figure out what the heck I would even write haha  
> Well, I hope it was worth the wait!


	7. Minho, Jisung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho has a long day but his two favorite kitties know how to help him relax.

Minho had a really tiring day at the practice room, trudging back to the dorms in hopes of Jisung being there early. They’d eat and then maybe they could cuddle and fall asleep watching that anime Jisung was hooked on, it seemed like a good plan to Minho’s exhausted brain.

If anyone asked Minho who was most in tune with his moods, he wouldn’t hesitate to say that it was Jisung.

Whenever he felt stressed, Jisung was there for him. Ready to give him a pep talk, a massage, a wonderful blowjob, a great fuck. Jisung always knew what to do when it came to Minho without any prompting, it was something that Minho really appreciated beyond belief.

They liked to joke around that it was their soulmate connection, similar to the one their leader and sunshine had. Something intangible between them, a bond stronger than friendship and far more meaningful.

That was why neither felt jealous of the other when Felix slept with them. Jisung had an abundance of love to spread, just like Felix, and Minho took comfort in his two favorite boys (no matter how much Chan told him to avoid favoritism, he knew Felix would always be Chan’s, the hypocrite).

As Minho entered his room, both his eyebrows raised up at the scene in front of him.

Both Felix and Jisung were cuddled up in Felix’s bed, wearing their kitty outfits, faces flushed as they rutted against each other. Soft, whiny mewls left their mouths which were wet and swollen, messily kissing each other with desperation.

Minho cleared his throat, causing both their heads to snap in his direction like a pair of deer caught in the headlights. Instead of the panic that he expected them to have, they smirked and crawled off the bed towards Minho. If those tail plugs were real, he swore they’d be swishing around mischievously at that moment.

“Hey Min-hyung,” Felix started off, hugging Minho from his left side. Jisung came up to hug Minho’s other side, continuing, “Rough day?”

Minho’s ears warmed, not used to having the usually submissive ‘twins’ act so forward towards him. He nodded shyly, letting the two caress his body as they led him to bed, their hands roaming freely.

“Let your pretty kitties take care of you, hyung.” Jisung whispered in Minho’s ear, thumbing the pulse point on his neck and feeling the blood rushing through it. He replaced his thumb with his lips, making the older man tilt his head up, and lightly kissed and licked at the sensitive spot.

Felix took Minho’s hand in his, massaging the pads of his palm before moving to the tips of his fingers which he kissed, never once breaking eye contact. Intertwining their fingers, he trailed kisses from the open collar of Minho’s shirt, up his adam’s apple to his chin, before capturing his lips in a kiss that would’ve been chaste had he not startled nibbling on Minho’s bottom lip.

Minho sighed into the kiss, Felix’s hand splayed across his chest, teasing his nipples until they were hard underneath his fingertips and poking through his shirt. Jisung worked Minho’s pants, unbuttoning the garment and slipping them off slim hips along with his boxers. He grabbed Minho’s thighs, deliberately avoiding getting too close to his rapidly hardening length and instead massaged the thick muscles of his legs.

“Poor hyung, look at him Lix,” Jisung shook his head piteously, unlatching himself from Minho’s neck, “He’s so tense, we’re gonna have to loosen him up.”

Felix broke the kiss and nodded along with a smile, compassion and sly mischief all rolled up in one. “Don’t worry Min-hyung, we’ll make you feel _so_ good.”

Minho whined, Felix’s deep voice affecting him more than usual.

Felix undid the buttons on Minho’s shirt, kissing down the expanse of skin slowly being revealed with each closure popped open. He slid it off, letting it drop it to the floor, leaving Minho in nothing.

Jisung pulled Minho to lay down on the bed, resting in the center as him and Felix eyed the older man hungrily. They climbed up, maneuvering around the tight space like they’ve done it multiple times before (which they did). Minho found himself attacked on both ends, Jisung taking his hard cock into his mouth, fondling his sack, and Felix’s mouth worshipping his rim, tracing circles around the tight ring with a deft tongue.

Minho shamelessly moaned, the heat going straight to his cock. He thrust his length into Jisung’s eager mouth, the walls of his throat clenching around him. Jisung’s fake tail wiggled in front of his face, along with his panty-clad ass and Minho couldn’t resist grabbing the plump cheeks, squeezing hard enough that Jisung practically moaned all over his cock.

He feels more wetness on his ass, along with the familiar pressure of a finger trying to push its way into him. With a soft exhale, Felix’s finger slides into Minho’s tight warmth while his tongue continues its ministrations. Minho’s hips buck upwards straight into Jisung, craving so, _so much_ and he wants nothing more than to lose himself in them.

“ _More,_ ” Minho begs, _pleads,_ Jisung’s tongue working miracles around his cock, digging into the slit of his head. He was so close, the two menaces pulling him apart bit by agonizing bit as they worshipped his body with so much care. He was almost there, he could feel it—

His body trembled and he cried out as Jisung pulled away, gripping his cock at the base. He was so fucking _close,_ just a bit more and he would’ve released.

_God,_ Felix hadn’t stopped, adding in another finger, stretching them out and pressing his on insides. Minho almost _snapped_ at that. Not only were his fingers small, but they barely reached Minho’s prostate, just shy of it, and he couldn’t stop the frustration from leaking into his voice.

“Wow Lix, hyung’s so desperate,” Jisung sounded amazed, his grip not letting up. “He’s leaking so much, you should see this.” His hand was wet, precum sliding over his tight fist and Jisung’s mouth dried up, the urge to suckle on the gushing red tip like it was the best way to quench his sudden thirst making itself known.

Felix hummed, finally four fingers deep in Minho, “Hyung is so pretty like this, so wet and ready for us.” He smiled, fingers curling, and Minho was almost keening—he _loved_ being stretched like this, absolutely craved the feeling of being filled.

“You’re sucking my fingers in, hyung. Can I put my cock in you now?” Felix asked, hooking a finger into the band of his panties, carefully sliding it down while taking care to avoid having his tail plug slipping out.

“ _Yesyesyes, pleasepleaseplease!_ ” Minho chanted, a mantra of utter _need_ leaving his pretty lips. He wanted, no, _needed_ Felix’s dick in him, yesterday.

Slowly, — _too slow, in Minho’s humble opinion_ — Felix pressed his cock against Minho’s hole, the tight ring of muscle spreading wide around the head, sucking it in like it belonged there. Once the tip had popped in, Minho lifted his hips in an attempt to take in more of him but Jisung held him down.

“Felix, Lix, _Lixie_ —” Minho cried out, thigh muscles spasming. “ _Fuck me!_ ”

“He’s been such a good boy for us, Lix,” Jisung grinned teasingly, Minho’s cock jumping at the praise. “Go on, fuck him good, yeah?”

“Of course,” Felix groaned, pushing in bit by bit, watching with pupils blown as his cock bottomed out to the base. Minho let out an answering moan, throwing his head back and shuddering at how good it felt to finally have a cock in him. “ _Fuck,_ you feel so good around me Min-hyung, so warm.”

Jisung leaned forward, catching Felix’s lips in another kiss. He stroked Minho’s cock, all slick with precum, effortlessly gliding his hands up and down the swollen shaft. Felix’s lips parted, tongue darting out to meet with Jisung’s as they licked into each other’s mouths, saliva dripping down their chins.

“Ji, _please…_ ”

Jisung split away from Felix, turning around and _shit_ —

Minho looked absolutely wrecked, tears gathered in the corner of his hooded eyes, lips parted sinfully as he stared at Jisung with longing.

Initially, Jisung had planned on fucking Minho right after Felix, but he knew that neither of them would last long enough for that to happen.

Not with how well they had edged Minho.

Felix hadn’t even started moving, enjoying the way Minho’s insides squeezed his cock in a vice-grip. He could practically feel the walls pulsating around him, begging him for some deserved friction.

“Fuck it,” Jisung muttered, reaching behind him to tug out his tail plug and toss it away, his cock jolting in his panties. He snatched the discarded lube by Felix’s side and squirted a bit of it on Minho’s cock, giggling as the older hissed from the cold sensation.

He coated it in a thin layer, just enough for Jisung to push his panties aside and sink down on Minho’s cock with barely any resistance but still feel some of the burn associated with the stretch.

Jisung was a bit of a masochist, he wasn’t ashamed to say.

Minho seemed to have been completely overwhelmed, breathing heavily with a tear dripping down the side of his sweaty face. He whined, “One of you, _please,_ fucking move!” His fists were clenching the sheets, knuckles white from the force of his grip.

That snapped both Felix and Jisung into action, the former drawing his hips all the way back before slamming his cock back in, a guttural moan sounding out as Minho screamed in pleasure, then started roughly ploughing into him.

Jisung took the initiative to ride Minho, hands on his chest for support. He takes it slow, the opposite of Felix, and Minho has no idea how to deal with the conflicting sensations. On one hand, he has Felix fucking his ass hard, and on the other, there’s Jisung practically  _ slow dancing _ on his dick.

Once Jisung had adjusted enough, he tried to find that angle that had him seeing stars and almost whimpered out loud, feeling Minho’s cock just barely grazing it. A few more wiggles and…

_There_ —!

“Fuckyes!” Jisung moaned, picking up his pace as he managed to get Minho’s cock to hit his prostate every other thrust. Felix eased up his punishing pace, leisurely nipping at Jisung’s shoulders and back, leaving tiny red marks that would fade after a day.

“Ji, k- _kiss_ me.” Minho stuttered out, making grabby hands at the younger man riding him.

It was rare for Jisung to see Minho so vulnerable, his entire countenance open and honest. Whenever it happened, he knew that Minho would be fine after Jisung had taken care of him.

With a fond smile, he bent forward to give Minho a sweet kiss, one filled with love, lust and longing. Everything that Jisung felt for Minho was conveyed in that single kiss and Minho buried his hands in Jisung’s hair, further deepening the kiss.

Minho broke away with a yell, tugging on Jisung’s hair as Felix’s cock jabbed at an angle that had his eyes rolling back into his head.

He didn’t even have time to warn them, his ass suddenly clenching down on Felix’s length and he could’ve sworn that he had blacked out for a good minute. Jisung hadn’t stopped moving his hips either, milking Minho’s cock for all it was worth, squeezing every last drop of cum from it.

Felix pressed his face into Jisung’s sweaty back, moaning high as he pushed in deep, emptying himself in Minho’s tight heat and painting his walls with his hot cum. Reaching around, he grabbed at Jisung’s hard, leaking cock which had been confined within his panties and jerked it just the way he knew Jisung liked it.

Minho added his own hand to the mix and Jisung keened, his cum splattering all over Minho’s chest and face, warm, white liquid streaking down his cheek. The sight of Minho’s stained face had Jisung’s cock twitching pitifully, bits of cum dribbling down the shaft.

“Messy kitty,” Minho swiped a thumb over his cheekbone, collecting some of the mess on his face and Jisung could only watch, mesmerized, as he licked it off with a catlike look, tiredly smirking at the two.

“I don’t know about you two, but I could really use a shower.” Felix cut in, pulling out of Minho and grimacing at the cum trickling onto his sheets. They were freshly washed too, he pouted.

Jisung shakily got up, Minho’s softening cock slipping out of his hole followed by cum. “I’m gonna need some help walking…”

“Me too.” Felix kneaded at his aching thighs and calves, trying to avoid cramping.

Minho scoffed, sitting up and stretching, his back giving out a sharp crack. He stood up, walking to the bathroom without any difficulty.

“Weaklings.” He called back teasingly, laughing out loud.

“Min-hyung is mean,” Felix pursed his lips jokingly, supporting Jisung as they followed after their hyung.

When all was said and done, they reconvened on Minho’s bed, clean and dry, snuggling into each other with the lights off as they prepared to sleep.

Minho’s eyes were closed, his two favorite boys laying on each of his sides, pressing soft kisses on any surface of his skin they could find.

“Love you, Ji. Love you, Lix.” Minho whispered, voice carrying in the quiet darkness of the room.

“Love you too, hyung.” They chorused back at him, doing their best impressions of octopi as they wiggled even closer, limbs thrown over each other as they drifted off.

It was beyond warm, but Minho didn’t mind.

It was the warmth of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, it's been a while since I last posted!  
> Hopefully this chapter stops the pitchforks from coming out :'D  
> Look forward to the next one pretty soon, though!


	8. Chan, Hyunjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix just wanted to watch a movie, Chan and Hyunjin have other plans in mind.

Felix loved both Chan and Hyunjin, but when they were working together—not so much.

It had started out innocently enough. They were on the living room couch watching a movie that had been released a few months ago during comeback season which they hadn’t been able to watch at the time.

Chan and Hyunjin were sitting next to each other, Felix splayed across their laps enjoying the warmth from their bodies that ran hot as he watched the movie with them. It wasn’t halfway through watching that anything happened.

First, Hyunjin had started massaging his calves in a _really_ nice, relaxing way that had him letting his guard down. Then, Chan was caressing his hair with one hand while the other slipped down to his chest, rubbing soothingly over the fabric of his t-shirt.

Hyunjin’s wandering hands slipped higher and higher, all the way to his inner thighs where it came dangerously close to his crotch. He squirmed, biting his lips to stop the whine that threatened to escape.

“Something wrong, Lix?” Chan asked, looking down at Felix’s reddening cheeks with concern in his eyes. The hand that was in Felix’s hair slid down to this forehead, taking in his temperature. “You’re feeling kinda warm…”

“N-nothing’s wrong,” He shook his head, taking Chan’s hand in his and kissing it softly with a smile. Felix settled the hand back into his hair, shooting a pleading look to the older boy. Chan chuckled quietly, resuming his previous ministrations, “Okay Lix, just let me know if you need anything.”

Meanwhile, Hyunjin had not stopped groping his inner thighs, resulting in his member filling out to almost full hardness. He thanked every deity he knew that he decided to wear loose pants, otherwise it would be really obvious that their attention had done a number on him.

His eyes must’ve closed sometime during Hyunjin’s teasing, since Chan thought he had fallen asleep, “D’you wanna head to bed Lix?” He asked the younger dancer, who was barely coherent.

Felix knew what was going on here, they were playing good cop, bad cop. Chan may have been subtle, but Felix had a sixth sense for things like this—and Hyunjin had stopped massaging him to rub Felix’s foot against his hard length.

Well, he could play along with their little game.

“No hyung, _comfy._ ” Felix denied, moving closer in Chan’s lap and nuzzling his head into the older’s bulge. He inhaled Chan’s scent, a mix of masculine musk and sharp spiciness that stung his nostrils in a good way, saliva pooling in his mouth that he swallowed down. He could feel Chan shifting around, his thick length pressing against Felix’s cheek through the thin fabric of his sweatpants.

“Mm, okay. If you say so.” Chan’s voice sounded strained and Felix had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling at the effect he had on his hyung.

Meanwhile, Hyunjin made no effort to hide what he was doing. He rutted against the sole of Felix’s foot, the heat from his erection warming it up and Felix had to applaud him, he wasn’t letting out a single sound.

Neither of the older two looked at each other, which made it easier for Felix to do more.

He started mouthing at Chan’s length, eyes still closed. A sharp breath from Chan ignited satisfaction in his chest, their leader was so fun to rile up. It also made him want his cock in his mouth, he couldn’t control the urge anymore.

“Hyung,” Felix whispered into Chan’s crotch, instantly getting his attention as he looked down at Felix who was nosing the outline of his cock. “Want _milk_.”

Chan suppressed a groan, he knew what Felix wanted. With a quick motion, he pulled down the elastic band of his sweatpants to expose his semi-hard cock, the thick member smacking Felix’s cheek.

Felix greedily took it into his mouth, happiness surging as his lips stretched around the width of Chan’s cock. He loved it so much, loved having his mouth filled. He sucked on the fat head, tasting salty pre-cum and he had to stop himself from humming appreciatively.

To Felix, whenever he had one of his beloved member’s cock in his mouth, he counted it as a treat. The tastiest thing he’s ever had, filling him up in more ways than one. Cracking an eye open, he looked up at Chan to see him with his head tilted back, eyes closed. He wasn’t even pretending to pay attention to the movie anymore.

Felix suddenly jolted. While he was taking in Chan’s expression, Hyunjin had gotten annoyed at the lack of attention on him and resumed stroking Felix’s upper thighs, squeezing his ass every so often and sliding his hands between his crotch. It was maddening, the way Hyunjin knew how to work him up.

He decided to return the ‘favor’ by curling his toes over Hyunjin’s pants, right on top of his cock and with finesse that he didn’t know he possessed, stroked it hard enough that Hyunjin’s fingers dug into the meat of his ass, kneading the flesh.

Felix moaned around Chan’s cock, making him clench his fist in his hair, tugging him deeper on his length. All pretense of not knowing what was going on vanished and they looked at each other, all of them in varying stages of debauchery.

“Bedroom now?” Chan asked, trying to ignore Felix who was still sucking on his cock like it was the last thing he’d ever have. The slurping noises were distracting, but he wasn’t the leader for nothing.

Hyunjin smirked, “Let’s stay here. If anyone walks in, they’re free to watch. But we get dibs on this sweet piece of ass first.”

Chan rolled his eyes, wondering if Hyunjin would ever stop being so possessive over Felix. He briefly considered bickering with him over the fact that he had Felix first, but on the other hand, that would just drive him up the metaphorical wall.

He grunted his assent, turning his attention back to Felix who was happily using his mouth in contentment. Hyunjin beamed victoriously, shifting so that he was between Felix’s legs, pulling his pants off along with his underwear, revealing his already hard, leaking cock.

“Oh hyung, our little slut’s been _very_ naughty.” Hyunjin giggled, lifting Felix’s legs, spreading them and folding him in half to expose the jeweled base of a buttplug resting inside his hole. The younger was spoiled with sex toys, courtesy of their leader, who was given the responsibility of buying them for the entire group early on.

It was almost unfair, but no one could deny that they’ve spent their allowances for toys with Felix using them in mind.

Felix moaned around Chan’s cock when Hyunjin started playing with the plug, moving it inside him with shallow thrusts that had him trying to grind into it for more pressure. Hyunjin licked his lips, simultaneously coming up with different ideas and discarding them almost immediately until—his eyes met Chan’s, a silent conversation passing between them—a decision had been made.

Tightly gripping Felix’s hair, Chan yanked him off his cock, looking indifferent to the pleading whines the boy was letting out. “Baby, what did I say about using your toys?” Felix looked up at him, lips parted, shiny with spit and expression dazed.

“Poor little slutty baby.” He faintly heard Hyunjin mocking him in the background.

“I don’t have all day. We can just leave you and finish this on our own, right Jinnie?”

At that, Felix snapped back to reality and begged Chan not to go. “Please hyung, I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have used my toys without asking you first…”

“That’s right, and what did you do?”

“I, I... used them without asking... “ Felix muttered, looking away. He sniffled, tears rolling down his cheeks and Chan loosened his grip, asking Felix softly, “Color?”

“Green, hyung.”

“Are you going to take your punishment then?”

Felix nodded, his tears wiped away by Chan who gave him a warm smile.

“ _Good boy_.”

Chan shoved his cock back into Felix’s mouth, moaning when it hit the back of his throat. Felix gagged, tears continuing to fall as Chan used his mouth like a fleshlight. His flushed face was the prettiest mess Chan had ever seen, all fucked out just from a bit of Chan’s punishment.

Chan groaned and held Felix’s head down, Felix’s throat squeezing around his cock. It was almost as good as fucking him in the ass, he mused. 

Hyunjin admired the view in front of him, his leader and boyfriend making a beautiful pair. Felix looked so deliciously ruined that he was almost visibly panting at the thought of taking his turn with him.

A minute later and Chan pulled out of Felix’s mouth, cock dripping with excess spit and patted his face, rubbing Felix’s tired jaw. Hyunjin wasted no time in discarding his pants, cock hanging heavy as he stood at Felix’s side, opposite Chan.

“Hyung, let’s stuff our baby up,” Hyunjin suggested, idly stroking himself. “He can ride you and suck me off at the same time, isn’t that right, baby?”

Felix’s eyes brightened at that and he practically purred out his agreement to that idea. Chan helped Felix sit up on his lap, reaching between the sofa cushions and pulled out a semi-used bottle of lube. He lifted Felix, teasingly pulling out the plug and watched as it slowly stretched out his puckered rim, Felix moaning from the sensation.

Once it was completely removed, he lubed up his own cock and slid it into Felix’s warmth, both of their breaths stuttering in pleasure as Chan’s cock bottomed out and filled Felix up just the way he liked it.

Meanwhile, Hyunjin traced his cock on Felix’s lips and mentally willed himself not to push in just yet as the younger adjusted to Chan’s girth. Sensing Hyunjin’s impatience, Chan started guiding Felix’s hips to help him bounce on his cock, the younger opening his mouth in a gasp.

Felix loved it when Chan manhandled him like that, made it so that he turned him into a fleshlight for Chan to use whenever he wanted.

Hyunjin took the chance for what it was and slotted his cock between spit-slicked lips, letting out a faint moan as Felix took it in between thrusts from Chan. They established a rhythm, Felix bobbing his head down onto Hyunjin’s cock whenever Chan would lift him, his whines sending the other two into a frenzy of lust.

“Fuck, you love that don’t you, slut? Our cocks filling you up so _good_ —”

“Yeah baby, you always wanted Hyunjin’s cock with mine at the same time, didn’t you?” Chan continued where Hyunjin left off, enjoying the way Felix’s walls pulsed around him while his rim tightened, clearly affected by the dirty talk.

“Hyung, is there room in there for more?” Hyunjin asked slyly, pulling on Felix’s hair to help him take in more of him into his mouth.

Chan wiggled in a lubed finger beside his cock, Felix letting out a muffled groan at the stretch, and laughed breathlessly, “I think we can make some room.” He continued adding more fingers until he could comfortably move them around and then took them out. “Ready as he’ll ever be.”

Felix panted as Hyunjin pulled out of his mouth, Chan laying on the couch on his back, taking Felix with him. Hyunjin stroked his cock with some lube before slowly pressing into Felix’s stretched hole, gritting his teeth as the younger tried to relax in order to accommodate him.

“You’re doing so good for us, love.” Chan murmured in Felix’s ear, rubbing his hips soothingly. “Try to relax, let Jinnie in, yeah?” He hissed at the pressure Hyunjin’s cock was putting on his own.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity later to them, Hyunjin popped the head in and smoothly slid all the way in, his thighs bumping against Chan’s spread ones and he leaned over them, kissing Felix with desperation as he tried to adjust to the feeling of not one, but _two,_ cocks inside of him for the first time.

Felix didn’t know when it had happened, but his eyes had closed sometime earlier and when he opened them, he had to stop himself from keening. The sight of Hyunjin’s cock stuffing him up along with Chan’s was too much, his cock started leaking and twitching just from the visual stimulus.

“F- _Fuck_ —”

Felix leaned back into Chan’s chest, breathing heavily. It felt like a single twitch could propel him into an orgasm. The combined pressure of their cocks against his walls meant that his prostate was being constantly pressed and it was _maddening_.

“Baby, can I move?” Hyunjin asked, voice rough with need. Felix could see a vein popping out on his forehead and he could definitely relate, he _needed_ this.

“ _Move,_ fuck Sir, please move— _fuuuuuck!_ ”

Hyunjin shifted, watching Felix’s face contort in pleasure, the younger drooling as he started moving his hips and _God, he’s so tight_ — Beneath them, Chan started thrusting slowly too, not wanting to overwhelm Felix or accidentally slip out of him. With each thrust of their cocks, Felix’s voice got higher and higher until his moans turned into gasps of pleasure.

“Holy shit, Lixie, you’re— _ah, fuck_ —such a good boy,” Chan praised lovingly, moaning in Felix’s ear as he kissed his exposed neck and shoulders, lifting his shirt to play with perky dusky nipples while Hyunjin kissed Felix, tongues dancing messily. “Look at you taking both of us, I’m so proud of you baby.”

Felix couldn’t stop looking, neither could Hyunjin for that matter. They were both equally mesmerized by how wide Felix’s rim was stretching around his and Chan’s cock, welcoming them into his inviting heat. They could see the outline of both cocks bulging Felix’s tummy from the inside and Hyunjin had to use all his self-control to look away.

Hyunjin knew that all three of them were close to cumming. He wanted to engrave this scene into his brain, knew that when he closed his eyes tonight, he’d see this exact moment behind his lids. He fumbled around the couch, finding his phone and unlocked it, pulling up the camera app.

“Look at my poor slutty Lixie,” Hyunjin trained the camera on Felix, recording his expressions as he was getting fucked. “He’s enjoying himself so much on two cocks, one just wasn’t enough for him. You were born to take cock in your ass, weren’t you, baby?” He focused the camera down to where they were all joined and almost came just thinking about how Felix’s gaping hole would look filled with cum. Their moans, along with lewd squelching noises and skin slapping on skin were all captured, the sounds filling up the room.

“C’mon, tell us that you love it,” Chan stroked Felix’s cock, occasionally smacking it, “Don’t be shy now.”

Felix moaned brokenly, almost sobbing from how good he felt, “Lixie l-loves it! Lixie’s ass feels so good! Please let Lixie cum!”

“Go ahead, cum for us, baby boy.” Chan sank his teeth down into the junction between Felix’s neck and shoulders, his hand trying to keep a steady rhythm as he jerked him off to his climax.

“S-Sir… Daddy, gonna cum!”

It hit him like a tidal wave, almost thrashing in Chan’s hold as his back curved into an arch, cum spurted from his cock all over his t-shirt and the exposed skin of his stomach. The tremors kept coming, his cock leaking profusely onto Chan’s hand as both Chan and Hyunjin continued chasing their release. His prostate ached something fierce, never once getting a break from the intense pressure.

“ _Shit Lixie_ —” Chan bit out, the slide of Hyunjin’s cock along his combined with the tightness of velvety walls clenching down becoming too much for him. He growled as he continued fucking a whimpering Felix through his orgasm, pumping him full of cum, while Hyunjin’s hips stuttered, his own release triggered by Chan’s.

Both of them rode it out, their voices reaching a crescendo and turning into heavy panting as they came down from their collective high. Felix felt warm inside, the feeling lulling him into a state of bliss, an almost out of body experience.

“Really? In the _living room?_ ”

“Oh, _FUCK NO!_ Don’t you _DARE_ pull out and ruin the couch!”

Minho and Jisung’s voices felt more like a fever dream to Felix as he blinked his bleary eyes. His ass felt so well-used and he was exhausted, it was a miracle he hadn’t passed out after cumming.

“Okay, slowly pull out now.” Jisung’s voice was closer now and he felt something placed underneath him. Both Chan and Hyunjin carefully pulled out, leaving his fluttering hole gaping wide as cum trickled from it in slow drips.

“Wow, great job. Lix’s ass got destroyed.” Minho’s voice sounded awed, even as Jisung pouted, “You could’ve done it in your room, not out here—”

Just then, another voice joined in.

“God, it smells _awful_ in here.”

“Seungmin’s right, go clean up and I’ll air this shit out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be a while before my next update, just a heads up~  
> BUT, we're getting closer to the end! (or is it the end? I wonder)  
> I know some people were looking forward to this pairing so I hope it doesn't disappoint!
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who has been reading my fics, even if you don't comment, I appreciate that you take the time to read it!


	9. Interlude: Seungmin, Jeongin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin can't stop thinking of the events that had transpired between Felix and the other two members in the living room so Jeongin lends him a helping hand.

_He’s fucked._

Seungmin has been getting hard every time he crosses paths with Felix, no matter where they are. It was getting ridiculous, if Felix so much as breathed, Seungmin popped a boner.

It started affecting their practices and he’s been worried that it’ll put him in more hot water than he already is.

Jeongin— _bless his soul_ —has been helping Seungmin with all that sexual frustration, but nothing can top the mental image of Felix laying wrecked on the living room couch.

“Maybe you should just ask Lix-hyung to let you fuck him?” Jeongin suggested, nipping at Seungmin’s ears, hand working around his roommate’s cock in the privacy of their room. He teasingly pinched a nipple, chuckling when Seungmin squeaked out loud.

“S-Stop that!” Jeongin knew that Seungmin didn’t mean it, or else he would’ve swatted that hand away without any hesitation. He continued tweaking the bud while Seungmin tried to formulate words between his moans.

“I ca-can’t just ask him that!”

Seungmin’s face was flushed, his mouth hanging open, hips bucking into Jeongin’s hand.

“Wow, you’re such a coward, hyung.” Jeongin mocked, tugging on the hardened nipple, a wide smile on his face when Seungmin gasped and arched into his touch. “Do you want me to ask him for you?”

“Since you’re just a little dumb pup.” He added casually, eyes bright at the control he had over the older boy.

“N-no!” Seungmin whimpered, going slack in Jeongin’s arms. His cock throbbed painfully, balls heavy with the need to cum. _Just a bit more..._

“You’re so dishonest, puppy.” From the reactions that he was getting, Jeongin could tell that Seungmin really enjoyed being called that. “I guess I’ll get to fuck Lix-hyung’s pretty little hole without you, then.”

_Wow,_ the mental image that forms in Seungmin’s head follows the same pattern as before, but now it changes to accommodate Jeongin into it.

Felix is laying on the couch, his eyes closed— _beautiful, ethereal, debauched_ —and Jeongin’s there, on top of him, doing all the sinful things Seungmin wished he could do. Jeongin’s words turn into actions— _I’ll spread him wide open, his tight hole would look so good around my cock”_ —and he can see it, Felix’s legs settled on Jeongin’s arms, the younger holding them apart, and his pink rim is clenched tight on the other’s length, taking it deep like he was born for it.

The scene starts morphing in accordance to the picture Jeongin’s painting for him, _“You’re just gonna watch us, like the poor little dumb puppy you are. Maybe if Lix-hyung feels like it, he’ll suck you off again like last time.”_

Seungmin whined, his entire body heated up from every single syllable leaving Jeongin’s lips. He imagines himself kneeling on the floor, watching Felix’s every expression, before his eyes shift to where Jeongin is connected to Felix, stretching him out like Chan and Hyunjin did.

“Please, please, _please_ —” Seungmin pleads over and over, to whom, he didn’t know. It could’ve been the Felix that his mind had conjured or Jeongin, but all he knows is that in his fantasy, Felix acquiesces and asks for his cock to suck on.

There he is, plump heart-shaped lips, wrapped around his cock with a small hand stroking the part he couldn’t take in. He could practically feel it, how tight it would be, how wet and warm his mouth would feel like.

“ _Yeah, you like that? Dumb puppy, just wants a warm hole to fuck into._ ” Jeongin murmured into his ears, playing the metaphorical devil on his shoulder as he nibbled at Seungmin’s neck, just shy of sucking a bruise onto smooth skin.

“ _I bet you can’t even fuck him as good as I can, or Chan and Hyunjin…_ ” He challenged, and Seungmin can almost hear Felix keening as Jeongin fucks into him with reckless abandon, not realizing the sound had come from himself.

The imagery had him fucking up into Jeongin’s fist, so close to cumming from his fantasies. With a final thrust, Seungmin came hard, broken moans leaving his mouth as he released all over Jeongin’s fingers, some of it getting on his chest. Normally, he’d be anxious to clean up, but this time he was too far gone to even think about that.

Jeongin giggled, his first time seeing Seungmin so out of it. He cleaned up the older boy, knowing that he would appreciate it upon returning to his senses and tucked him in bed, kissing his forehead before he left the room.

He had to talk to Felix, he knew the poor pup wouldn’t do it himself.

Hours later, after Seungmin had already showered and eaten, he entered his room just to find Jeongin and Felix sitting on Jeongin’s bed, chatting about a new game that had been released the other day.

When he closed the door behind him, they looked up with twin smiles that did not bode well for Seungmin.

“ _Hey Minnie._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungin is such a guilty pleasure~
> 
> Ah, this chapter is shorter than usual... I don't think I'll write a threesome for this one, but who knows?  
> I just started a new job so I'll be writing even more sporadically than usual, haha!  
> I've actually got a couple of Chanlix fics in the works, and I hope to post those up eventually...  
> They'll be more plot-focused, so it'll take longer to write those out ^^
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who's been reading, I really appreciate it!


End file.
